Supernatural 276-311
by olivialourde
Summary: Warning: This begins with Charlie's death. I'm sorry, and I cried excessively, too.


_(Sophia arrives at the Blackbird Motel before Sam and Dean to find the Stynes long gone, and Charlie dead in the bathtub. She stops, looking at Charlie's dead body. She slides a hand over her mouth, her hand shaking. Her power loses control, and all the glass in the motel room shatters, including the front windows. She backs up to the doorway, and sinks down to the floor, trying to comprehend it all. She hears Sam and Dean approaching, and she remains motionless.)_

Sam: Charlie! Sophia. Sophia?

 _(Sophia doesn't answer, just stares at Charlie's dead body. Dean comes up behind Sam, and their reactions are just as visceral as Sophia's. Dean helps Sophia up, pulling her away from Charlie's body.)_

Dean: Go wait outside, honey. We'll take care of this. Go ahead.

 _(Sophia, shaking, goes outside, standing out in the parking lot in the rain. She vomits, her emotions completely out of control. She raises her arms over her head, beginning to raise power, and the world around her darkens. Her rage begins to intensify the world around her, and Sam and Dean turn to look at her. Suddenly, the skies open up and rain down torrential rains and lightning flashes all around her. A distance away, the Stynes watch it in wonder. Sophia screams at the top of her lungs, a horrifying, ugly, preternatural scream. Sam and Dean are terrified.)_

 _(Dean, Sam, and Sophia are giving Charlie a funeral. Sophia is silent, her eyes red from crying. She hasn't spoken to Sam and is oddly very close to Dean right now. Dean is holding her hand. Sam tries to apologize to Charlie's corpse and she slaps him.)_

Sam: Okay, ow.

Dean: You don't get to apologize, Sam.

Sophia: This all stops now, Sam. You took Rowena captive and forced her to translate a book YOU SHOULD HAVE BURNED, you bullied Charlie into decoding the Codex, you enlisted Cas to babysit them when he should have been helping me, you forced him to lie to me and Dean, you lied to both of us, and what did it get any of us? Charlie is DEAD because of you, Sam. So don't you DARE apologize to any of us. As far as I'm concerned, this is unforgiveable. You can forget about us taking a vacation, you can forget about all of it. This is done. You have done some low things, Sam, but this- this takes it all. Someone DIED because of you, Sam. Not just anyone- Charlie. She was our FAMILY. You actually killed our own family. Maybe she knew the risks, but she didn't ask to be murdered. I can't move past that, Sam.

Sam: We were all doing it to save Dean, Sophia-

Sophia: Shut it, Sam. You don't get to justify Charlie's death. You don't get to drag it all through the mud like that. Charlie didn't deserve this. If she was going to die at all, she deserved to die like a true hero, with all of us beside her, fighting. She didn't deserve to die alone in a bathtub in some fleabag motel. Maybe one day, Dean will forgive you, but I sure as hell won't. As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist anymore.

 _(Sophia disappears, and Dean is silent.)_

Sam: I bet you have a lot to say to me.

Dean: No, Sophia covered it all. I'll be honest, I don't see myself forgiving you, Sam. This is beyond cold, especially for you.

Sam: I never meant for her to get killed, Dean.

Dean: I don't care. I'm gonna go make it right. Maybe it'll give Sophia some peace.

 _(Dean walks away from Sam.)_

 _(As Dean is on the Stynes' operating table, Sophia kicks in the door as he breaks his restraints. She hacks off the second one before they slaughter the entire house together. Castiel discovers the massacre, and calls Sam.)_

Castiel: Sam? They're all dead. But that's not the worst part. There's one thing we didn't foresee- Sophia.

Sam: What?

Castiel: I picked up Sophia's trace here in the house. She was here with Dean. Their traces are mixed together.

Sam: What does that mean?

Castiel: It means that they did this together. It means she could have broken her promise to me. Charlie's death may have awakened the darkness deep within in her. She's never been this cold blooded before, Sam. She may have completely joined forces with Dean. She's encouraging his descent into darkness. This carnage is horrifying, even for the two of them. I know they're both warriors, but this is- this is madness, Sam. If they really have teamed up-

Sam: Let's also not forget that the two of them hunting together is basically a walking two headed time bomb. They could massacre an entire village together. Castiel, find them. I'm going to try something to slow them down.

 _(Dean and Sophia are driving, and he takes her hand. They are still covered in blood. Her phone rings. She answers.)_

Sophia: Hello? Yes… I understand. I'll be there soon.

 _(She hangs up. Dean looks over at her, curious.)_

Dean: Everything okay?

Sophia: Can you finish this solo? I have something I need to tend to with my people.

Dean: No problem. You want me to drop you somewhere?

Sophia: No, but I want something from you. Let's grab a motel room before I go.

Dean: You got it.

 _(They walk into the motel room, and before Dean can even close the door, Sophia has thrown him to the bed. She jumps on top of him, and he pulls her to him, kissing her passionately.)_

Sophia: Breaking a promise while sticking it to Sam never felt so good. Get ready for me to light it up for you, Dean.

 _(He yanks her shirt off, exposing her bra. She rips his flannel off, then his shirt. She claws at his chest, and he flips her on her back, but then stops.)_

Dean: Wait. How about you get on top, honey? Let's do it different than we used to.

 _(Sophia straddles him, kissing him. They begin having sex, passionate and wild, but also intense and sensual. Dean holds her by the hips, and she grinds into him. It's pretty clear that she has "lit it up" for him. He moans out loud.)_

Sophia: Tell me how it feels, Dean.

Dean: Jesus Christ, Sophia, I forgot how good this felt. Oh, god, Sophia! Sophia!

Sophia: Did I suck before?

Dean: Oh, my God, NO! Oh, Christ, that's amazing. Please don't stop.

Sophia: Say it again, Dean Winchester.

Dean: Please don't stop, baby. You feel so good.

Sophia: Tell me how I rock your world, Dean.

Dean: Oh, my God!

 _(Castiel, invisible to both of them, watches from inside the room sadly. When they climax, Castiel looks completely tortured. While Dean basks in the afterglow, Sophia dresses, kisses him goodbye, and leaves. She walks to the nearest convenience store, where she accosts Castiel.)_

Sophia: I know you were there, Castiel. I don't care.

Castiel: I didn't think you would. I know you don't love him. You're angry. If you really loved him, you would have stayed. Did it feel good to get back at Sam and I?

Sophia: It did. It felt like closure.

Castiel: Where are you going now?

Sophia: One of my people called. Something is happening and they need me.

Castiel: It wasn't one of your people, Sophia. Sam and I separated the two of you.

 _(Sophia looks as if she is about kill Castiel, but then her eyes soften. She walks close to him, reaching up to caress his face.)_

Sophia: I know where he's going.

Castiel: How far were you going to go with him?

Sophia: Just until the Stynes were taken out. Then I was going to knock him out and drag him to you.

Castiel: I knew you hadn't gone totally renegade. Sam was afraid you had.

Sophia: If you had, I would wonder if you knew me at all.

 _(He kisses her.)_

Castiel: Will you really never talk to Sam again?

Sophia: As it stands, yes. He lied to me repeatedly and made you lie to me. You and I are eternal; we can work through this. I can't trust Sam if he does things like this in the future. Might as well nip it in the bud here and now. Sam has lost my trust.

Castiel: But we're all family, Sophia. All we have is each other.

Sophia: All I need is you, Castiel. You're all I want.

 _(She jumps into his arms, kissing him.)_

Castiel: Can you check on Rowena? I need to try and head off Dean. It might go better if you're not there. He might feel betrayed by you.

Sophia: Can do. Should I kill her?

Castiel: Not yet. Just make sure she's ready to go ahead as planned. Check her translations and magic. I know you're a different kind of witch, but you're more powerful than her. Please. I want this foolproof and I don't trust Rowena.

Sophia: You got it, Castiel. Don't worry about anything.

 _(She reaches up to caress his face, and he dips his head, kissing her goodbye. She disappears, as does he.)_

 _(Flashback to Hannah visiting Sophia at her home. She knocks on the door. Sophia opens it, clearly not amused by Hannah's presence.)_

Hannah: Can I talk to you, Sophia?

Sophia: Why should I talk to you?

Hannah: So you can know the truth instead of living on an assumption. Please, Sophia.

 _(Sophia moves aside so Hannah can come in. She sits in Sophia's cozy living room.)_

Sophia: Can I get you anything?

Hannah: No, thank you. I don't want to waste your time, so I'll get to the point. Castiel is hopelessly in love with you. He belongs to you, Sophia, and he always has. I could never hope to come between you two. I wish I could, but he would never notice me.

Sophia: So I was right?

Hannah: If by that you mean that I tried to split you up, then yes. But what happened in the hotel room- Castiel was innocent in that moment. He had no idea what was happening.

Sophia: Explain.

Hannah: The other man in the room was my vessel's husband. She had been gone for a long time, and he finally found me-her at the hotel. Castiel came into the room as I was trying to get him to go home. I kissed Castiel so her husband would really believe she had been cheating on him. I won't lie, I relished in the idea that it would be Castiel. But he didn't. He had no idea what I was doing, Sophia.

Sophia: I know. I don't know what about you made me feel so insecure, Hannah. I think it's just that… before me, Heaven was all Castiel knew. And I worry that one day, he would tire of being here on Earth and go back to Heaven. I think I feared that spending so much time with you would make him want to leave me and go home. We are so different.

Hannah: Castiel will never return to Heaven permanently, Sophia. He is and always has been yours. When he was punished the first time for what happened between you, he hid his feelings well, and was even able to convince himself that he had no emotions or free will, but… Castiel has always had both. Those who were close to him saw it- the way he pined for you, came down to Earth to watch over you- he was your angel long before he was ever Dean Winchester's. He has even mentioned to others in Heaven that he would give up his wings to stay with you when he defends your love. I think he knew that when he made contact with you and the Winchesters, he was never coming back to Heaven permanently.

Sophia: I would never ask him for that.

Hannah: He knows you wouldn't. But you're missing the point.

Sophia: Which is?

Hannah: You know that, in Heaven, Castiel has always been a "runt of the litter" type. He's fierce, and he's powerful, and the other angels have never given him the credit he deserved. He never felt at home in Heaven, Sophia. The rest of us never have to wonder what "home" is, because we have always known that it's Heaven. Castiel, on the other hand? He's never belonged there.

Sophia: Why?

Hannah: Isn't it obvious? How have neither of you realized it yet?

Sophia: You'll have to enlighten me, Hannah.

Hannah: Castiel's home has never been, and never will be Heaven, Sophia. His home is wherever you are. It's why he's never fit with us, and he's never called Heaven "home".

 _(Sophia is silent, her eyes filling with tears. She knows how important this moment is, not just for her, but for Hannah, who wanted Castiel for herself, and she doesn't want to ruin it for either of them. She grasps Hannah's hand.)_

Sophia: You don't know what this means to me. I don't think you ever will. He's my home, too.

 _(Hannah smiles.)_

Hannah: Has Castiel ever told you that angels are all attached to objects? They can be called through them, sometimes even controlled.

Sophia: No…

Hannah: Castiel's object, or tethers, as we call them, is a pendant. When an angel claims someone, they give them their tether, whether the recipient is aware or not. Castiel told me that he gave you his pendant.

Sophia: I must not be aware that he gave it to me.

Hannah: He told me you didn't know about it, but he hid it here in your house for safekeeping. This is the safest house on Earth, with all of your wardings and spells. It's proof that he belongs to you, Sophia. If he gave you that, it means he trusts you with his life. Most angels don't even tell each other what their tether is. He gave you his without question. He is really and truly yours. You can use that to call him, heal him, bring him back to life, anything. It could save his life.

 _(Sophia is silent, considering what this means for her and Castiel.)_

Sophia: Why didn't he tell me this?

Hannah: My guess is that he never thought you would need to know.

Sophia: And who has your tether, Hannah?

 _(Hannah pulls out a small snow globe from her pocket, handing it to Sophia.)_

Hannah: You do. I'm asking you to keep it here.

Sophia: Is this why you really came here?

Hannah: It's a part of it. I just really wanted you to understand what happened in that motel room. Castiel would never-

Sophia: But you would.

Hannah: My vessel…. Her husband tracked her down. I wanted him to think she was having an affair. I won't lie, I relished in the fact that it could be Castiel. But he rejected me, Sophia. He loves you. I'm going to send my vessel home to her husband. I'm giving you my word that I'll never interfere between the two of you again. I'm asking you to keep this, Sophia. Castiel trusts you, so I do, even if you dislike me.

 _(Sophia takes it gently in her hands, feeling Hannah's power pulsing within it. She smiles at her.)_

Sophia: Don't worry. It's safe with me. Thank you, Hannah. It means a lot to me.

Hannah: Well, I won't take up too much more of your time. Thank you, Sophia.

 _(Hannah disappears, and Sophia walks upstairs. She walks into her and Castiel's room, walking to her dresser. She rummages through the drawers, finding nothing. She slams the drawer shut, thinking where else it could be. She walks to Castiel's side of the bed, opening the nightstand drawer. In it, a box with sigils drawn on it looks back up at her. She pulls it out.)_

Sophia: Castiel.

 _(She opens the box, and a moon shaped pendant on a long silver chain sits on a satin handkerchief. She laughs in spite of herself, because Castiel chose the moon as his tether, her source of power. She picks up the necklace, sliding it around her neck. She feels Castiel's power, steady and powerful, humming inside the pendant.)_

Sophia: Now you're always close to me, love.

 _(Castiel is behind her, reaching out for her.)_

Castiel: Please keep it safe. Without it, my power weakens considerably, Sophia.

Sophia: Nothing will happen to it, Castiel.

 _(She comes to him, kissing him on the mouth. She smiles at him.)_

Castiel: I feel safe with you, Sophia. This pendant is everything; do you understand?

Sophia: Believe me, it's been impressed on me just how powerful this is. I'm not treating it lightly, love.

Castiel: You are the only thing in this world I completely trust, Sophia. Part of the reason I choose to go on is because of you. It's only right that you should be the one protecting my life.

 _(Dean enters Sophia's house, Sam trailing behind. Dean shuts the door to the house in his face.)_

Sam: Seriously, Dean?

Dean: Sorry, Sammy. Sophia would trip balls if she knew you stepped foot in her house. I'll be out in a minute.

 _(Dean heads upstairs to Sophia's bedroom. Memories of their relationship come back to him, even though they were never together in this house. He enters the bedroom, seeing Castiel's things as well as Sophia's.)_

Dean: So this is where the magic happens. Sophia and Cas make magic in here. Sometimes literally.

 _(He goes over to her nightstand, opening it. Her journal, a chronicle of the last 13 years of her life, is sitting in the drawer. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he picks it up, sitting down to read it. He finds a passage about him from over a decade earlier.)_

Sophia _(V.O.)_ : John had told me that his sons were tall, strapping, intelligent, good looking men. I believed him, but not even I could have foreseen how beautiful Dean is. In the years since Castiel betrayed me, all I can think of is him. I have been lovesick over him ever since. I still cry over him. He hurt me so much, and yet I still love him as much as I did the day I met him. An angel who understands the concept of free will, and rebelled against his own Father because of his love for you- swoon much? And then Dean Winchester walks into my house, and I've forgotten Castiel. His eyes show his honesty, his concern for his brother- I'd never doubt Dean. If he told me he loved me, I would believe him. We are not supposed to fall in love with mortals. I could be ostracized from my people, totally excommunicated, for being with Dean, but I don't care. His heart, his dedication, his determination, his beautiful humanity… All of it lights a fire deep within me and gives me drive to work harder for my purpose. I want the world to be safe for him. I want to make the world safe so that he doesn't have to carry it around on his shoulders. I want to take care of him the way he takes care of Sam and I. I want him to go to sleep each night without a worry about what the next day will bring. How does that make sense at all?!

 _(Dean's eyes are the size of saucers. His face betrays his sorrow at the way he's treated Sophia over the years. He blinks, tears of sadness spilling out. He flips to a later entry, also about him.)_

Sophia _(V.O.)_ : When the man you have loved for six years leaves you for a mortal woman and her son, I guess it's high time you take a little time off. Castiel, of all the people in the world to reach out to me, has been the one to try to pull me back together. I picked up and moved to a completely different region of the country to get away from the memories that haunt me. When I walk into the house in Nashville, the house I grew up in for the most part, I remember when Sam almost raped me in the front foyer. I slept on the couch in Sam's arms after an NRA dinner in my living room. Sam and I "held a séance" in my attic to call one of my ancestors for advice on how to get Dean out of Hell. Sam and I had sex in my pool. Dean and I made passionate love in my hot tub. We drank beers and watched the stars on my deck. The basil plant he got me is planted in my garden. When I walk into my kitchen, I remember kissing Dean and then having sex on the counter.

 _(Dean looks up, remembering it fondly.)_

Dean: Mmm. Good times.

Sophia _(V.O.)_ : When I walk into my bedroom, I remember secret visits from Castiel. I remember him holding me when I was terrified. He was the only one who knew how I really felt then, what I was really going through. I'd never show it to Sam and Dean, but I was so scared to lose Sam to Lucifer. I knew, with Sam gone, Dean would leave, too. I wanted Dean safe, but I wanted to be the one to keep him safe. Castiel was the greatest comfort I could have asked for in those last days. He reminded me of what he and I had been together once, and still could be. When I walk into my bedroom, I remember that morning after Sam jumped into the pit with Lucifer as if I'm still living it. I remember Dean's voice, how emotionless and just completely done with me he sounded. He didn't hesitate. He just told me he never wanted to see me again and left me forever. I thought Castiel had broken my heart, but this was worse. I felt like I was dying from the inside out. Dean Winchester had murdered the last of whatever it was I had left back then. So I packed up and left. I rebuilt something with Castiel in my new home, I know we did. I would give anything to have that year back- the one where it was just Castiel and I, just finally being together, living in bliss. I grew to love him even more than I ever did before, and the memory of Dean and even Sam faded as our love grew. I remember why I love him, why our love is eternal- in the end, our end game is the same. If ever Dean and Sam are truly done with this life, they're going to find normal, human girls and marry them- not freaks like me. Castiel and I are cut from the same cloth- misfits, free thinkers, and full of our own brand of free will.

 _(Dean looks wistful and conflicted. He flips to another entry.)_

Sophia _(V.O.)_ : Sam is beautiful. He's smart. He's headstrong. He's a great hunter, better than John. Honestly, Dean and Sam are better hunters than John ever was. I've been struggling to hide my feelings for Sam forever. I've denied it to myself and to everyone around me. I didn't want to hurt Dean; I wouldn't hurt him for anything in the world. But this whole thing with Sam, it's been there for a while. Dean's seen it. It scares him just like it does me. It wasn't just me looking good in a cocktail dress that got him into that shower that one time, it was the fear of Sam and I actually being together that got him into the shower with me. I trusted my gut with Dean, because I felt that flutter-shock in my stomach when I saw him. But Sam… Sam is the one I can confide in. I can be myself around him. I don't have to be a warrior all the time. Can I really trust him with my heart? Can we go down that road together?

 _(Dean flips through more, and stops again, seeing Sam's name again.)_

Sophia _(V.O.)_ : I don't know when it happened, but… I think I managed to fall in love with Sam. He doesn't want to be normal anymore, and yet when I'm with him… I feel normal. And for once, I like it. I ran off with him to Alaska to be alone and tell him how I felt. I thought the feeling would fade when Dean found out about us, but it hasn't. I still love him. It's always been there, and now Sam and I can just be together… Except I think he thinks I'm going to leave Castiel for him. Why are humans the ONLY species who enjoy monogamy?!

 _(Dean flips through until he comes to a marked entry. The Post-It reads "READ THIS, DEAN!" A folded note falls out with it, but Dean reads the entry first.)_

Sophia _(V.O.)_ : Hannah came to my house today. She told me about tethers, ordinary objects that angels hide some of their power in. She told me that Castiel has always loved me, and that their kiss in the motel room meant nothing to him and was nothing to the both of them. I was right; she did want him, but couldn't come between the two of us. She told me he had given me his tether without my knowledge some time ago, and it meant that he trusted me, literally with his life. It means he's claimed me. She said it could be used to heal him, to kill him, to call him to me, anything. She told me it was a pendant and he had hidden it somewhere in our house. When I found it, I had to laugh- it's a moon pendant. I draw my power from the moon. Castiel taught me how to use it. I have to hold it in my hands and call him. I have to offer a blood offering with it, let my blood touch the pendant. Once the pendant can feel my blood, the power activates, and I can use it to heal Castiel, kill him, call him, anything I could possibly want. I wonder if it can be used to affect his libido…

 _(Dean shakes his head, laughing a little at Sophia. He opens the note, addressed to him.)_

Dean: What's this, Sophia?

Sophia _(V.O.)_ : Dean- If you're reading this, it means you have Castiel's tether. I had a feeling this day would come, so I set this in place in case I couldn't do it. I foresaw Castiel allowing Lucifer to possess him, and I knew you needed to be the one to help him. You have the directions on how to use the tether, but you need to know a few other things: 1. You cannot use your own blood. Go downstairs to my basement. You'll find the blood you need(my blood) down there. You only need half a vial. 2. When you call Castiel, he will appear for you, but Lucifer will still be inside him. You'll be dealing with Cas, but Lucifer can overpower him at any time. 3. Rowena isn't the only one who can send Lucifer back to Hell now. Castiel can do it himself, and I can help. I WILL help. Castiel will come if you call him. He won't come if I call him. Text me when you're ready to call him. I'll be ready for you.

 _(Dean and Sophia are relaxing on the couch, glad for the downtime. Dean looks as if he wants to ask her something. She smiles to herself.)_

Sophia: Is there something you want to ask me, Dean?

Dean: When I found your journal… I read some parts that I think I shouldn't have.

Sophia: What did you read exactly?

Dean: It's not what I read that's most important, it's how I feel now that I've read it. You loved me so much once, Sophia. I was so stupid and arrogant. And the things I said and did to you when I was a demon…

Sophia: I know. It hurt me, too. But it's okay. We're okay, Dean.

Dean: I'm so sorry, Sophia. I was awful to you.

Sophia: Please don't beat yourself up about it, Dean. We were young, we were stupid, and we were only focused on one thing.

Dean: You saw me as a man, Sophia. Looking at myself through your eyes made me remember so much. I was someone worthy of you then. Now I don't think anyone will ever be good enough for you, not even Cas. You leveled up, and we all just leveled off.

Sophia: That's not true, Dean.

Dean: It's why I got so mad when I found out about you and Sam. He's not good enough for you. It was all about him not being good enough for you. Sophia, I am so sorry. I finally see how you felt about me. The way I feel about you now is how you felt about me. Except you don't want to be with me at all now, do you?

 _(Sophia is hiding her inner conflict, and isn't so sure she's about to tell the truth.)_

Sophia: I'm sorry, Dean. I don't.

Dean: I wouldn't want to be with me, either. Sophia, how do I make this up to you?

Sophia: Be the man you were then, Dean. You were strong, fair, honest, and you had morals when it came to hunting. You let those vampires go when Gordon wanted to murder them all. You and Sam have lost something.

Dean: Where do you think it happened?

Sophia: I know when. Purgatory. Before Sam gave up hunting for a girl, he would NEVER have let Charlie die. He would never have let you take on the Mark of Cain. Sam has lost it worse than you. I take part of the blame for that. If I hadn't had him whipped the way I did, he would have stayed sharper.

Dean: He was always in love with you, Sophia. He would never betray me for a woman unless he knew he had an open shot like he did. I won't say it didn't hurt me- it did- but he had every right. I gave you up. I never should have.

Sophia: I'm sorry, Dean. I should have been stronger with the two of you. I failed both of you along the way somewhere myself.

Dean: Don't you dare, Sophia. All you ever did was love us. You gave us a home, a family. You saved our lives more times than anyone can count. Sophia, you are beyond reproach. Don't you dare beat yourself up, honey. I should have loved you like a man back then. Maybe I'd be with you now and not Castiel.

Sophia: Do you resent him for it?

Dean: No. I feel like I was just in the way for him. I knew you and I were doomed when he saw you. The look on his face… It was part of why I left after Sam jumped in the pit. I didn't want that same cycle for us anymore. I figured, I could feel normal, and you could be with Castiel finally. I thought it was the way it should be for all of us. I had no idea how badly I would hurt you. I'm so sorry, Sophia. I'm so sorry.

 _(Sophia and Dean hug, both clearly emotional. Sophia ruffles Dean's hair.)_

Sophia: Dean. Please don't beat yourself up. I don't resent you. I don't carry it with me. You can't, either. I'm serious. You can't carry it with you if you want to survive. Please, Dean, let it all go.

Dean: I swear, you're the Mother Theresa of this family.

Sophia: It doesn't matter who I'm with in the end, you know. I'll never leave you. We'll always be a family, Dean.

Dean: Then you have to forgive Sam, Sophia.

Sophia: I don't want to…

Dean: Listen to me. Sam screwed up bad. But haven't you and I both screwed up badly, too? Like, a lot? What about it do you find the most unforgiveable?

Sophia: I feel like I can never trust Sam again now. He lied to our faces. He forced Castiel to lie to me. Castiel would NEVER lie to me, and yet he did it for Sam. When did Sam become so much more powerful than Cas and I?

Dean: You know Sam never respected yours and Cas' relationship. If he could have convinced you to leave Cass completely, he would have. He thought he had a chance for a while, but then he saw how you went after Metatron for what he did to Cass.

Sophia: How can I trust someone who has no respect for my feelings, Dean?

Dean: Well, he's my brother, and I still love him. He didn't care about what I wanted.

Sophia: You don't have a choice, he's all you've got.

Dean: No. I still have you and Cass.

Sophia: True… Regardless, Dean. Sam really hurt me.

Dean: How is it that you forgave demon me for raping you, and yet Sam is unforgiveable?

 _(Sophia is silent, realizing this is a Catch-22, as she knows why Demon Dean raped her, but makes the best of it.)_

Sophia: Sam doesn't have an excuse. You were a demon. And for the record, I still have nightmares about it. I still have flashbacks when I look at you sometimes. Sometimes, when you touch me, my skin crawls. I can't control it. But it's not your fault.

Dean: Sophia… I would never hurt you like that. You know that. Even in times where you and I didn't get along, even in times where you and I were at odds, I never wanted to hurt you.

Sophia: I know. I've always known that. There were times you should have, and you didn't, times where I'd have just let it go if you had. I don't know what's even going on between the three of us sometimes. But the cycle needs to be broken, Dean. Can you and I bury the hatchet right here, for good? Admit that we've screwed up and stop carrying all this around? I'm so sorry, Dean, I really am. You're my family.

Dean: You know, my whole life, my little brother couldn't wait to get away from me. All I had left was my dad, and we all know he wasn't the warmest of fathers. I've never had someone actually WANT to be my family before. Sophia-

 _(She jumps into his arms, hugging him tightly.)_

Sophia: You ARE my family, Dean. You and Castiel are all I need. I love you.

Dean: I love you, too.

 _(Dean hugs her back tightly.)_

 _(Sam grabs Sophia's arm as she is passing him in the hallway. She pulls her arm away, flinching, and refuses to look him in the eye. When Sam sees her flinch, he knows the damage is done.)_

Sam: Can we please talk?

Sophia: About what?

Sam: I owe you a lifetime of apologies.

Sophia: Yeah. And?

Sam: I just wanted to get a start on it.

Sophia: Don't waste your breath. _(She looks up at him finally)_ You ever drop a plate on the floor, Sam?

Sam: Of course.

Sophia: And you broke it, right?

Sam: Yeah.

Sophia: Did you say "sorry" when you broke it?

Sam: Always.

Sophia: Did the plate magically come back together?

Sam: No.

Sophia: I trust, by now, you understand that this is a metaphor for our relationship. Please stop, Sam. This isn't something you can fix. There is no redemption for you here. You have broken my heart and my trust beyond any hope of repair and if I can't trust you, I can't even speak to you. I feel more raped by you than when Dean ACTUALLY raped me. I am only here because of Dean and Cass. Once we get through this, I am heading out into the wilderness again to sharpen my hunting skills. I'm not sure I'll ever trust you again. You're lucky Dean is your flesh and blood- otherwise you would be alone.

 _(With a slight bow, Sophia walks away, leaving Sam in the dust.)_

 _(Sam and Dean are on the road, drinking beers by a lake. Dean knows Sam is still hung up on Sophia. Dean is considering some things.)_

Sam: You have something on your mind?

Dean: You know, I read Sophia's journal.

Sam: What?

Dean: She has a journal. It chronicles the last 15 years of her life. It has a lot of stuff in it: spells, rituals, everything we've been through with her. Even her deepest thoughts and emotions.

Sam: I'm listening.

Dean: When you betrayed her, you know she actually loved you, right? It WAS real. And then you betrayed her.

Sam: Please, Dean, not you too.

Dean: I'm trying to help you, Sam, not dump on you. Listen. When I hurt Sophia, we bit each other's heads off for years. You know, you were there. It's what drove her into your arms.

Sam: Yeah. How does that help me?

Dean: How did Sophia and I move past everything?

Sam: You guys got wrapped up in a case.

Dean: Remind her of who she fell in love with, Sam. That's what I always did. I always did something so she'd see that I was still me. Maybe for you, it might take a little longer. She's pretty hurt by everything you did, Sam. But give her little reminders of who you were. Keep showing her you want to make it right. Maybe you won't get it all back, but at least she knows you're trying.

Sam: That's not what I thought you were going to say.

Dean: Yeah, well, I tried to speak up on your behalf to her. She almost dug up the hatchet we had just buried for the first time in years. Think about it this way: If she can forgive me for everything I've done, whether I was a demon or not, she can forgive you one day, Sam.

Sam: I hope so. I've never been this lovesick. I should never have kept her in the dark. I just figured, you did when you let Gadreel possess me, so why would I tell her about what I was trying to do? I knew she would try to stop me, and she would tell you. I couldn't run that risk. I really believed I was right, Dean. And so I tried to keep it simple. I should have trusted her. I just didn't trust her and Rowena together.

Dean: That was probably smart, Sam. Look, just give her time. You broke her heart; she can't just get past that overnight. She never recovered from what Cas did to her the first time around, you know. She still hurts over that. But just think- they're together now.

Sam: I forget that witches tend to have more vivid emotions than humans do. Sophia's really emotional.

 _(Sophia wakes up to a note slid under her door. She recognizes Sam's handwriting, but she picks the letter up anyway. She opens it and begins reading.)_

Sam _(V.O.)_ : So I've decided that even if you're done with me, I'M not done with you. You may not want to even be my friend, but I'm still yours. You're my family, Sophia, and I will never not want you in my life. I will never stop trying to mend things with you. I love you and I always have, always will. You have always had my back through everything, even when you shouldn't have. I've never been able to return the favor. So, even if you don't want me around, I will always be there to catch you (if) you fall. -Sammy.

 _(Sophia smiles to herself, the first sign in months that she could possibly one day forgive Sam. She puts the letter on her nightstand and lays back down, thinking about life for a while.)_

 _(Sophia and Dean are eating at a diner. They have been hanging out a lot platonically lately, and though Dean wants more, being there for Sophia is the most important thing to him. She herself is struggling with her feelings, as she can't figure them out.)_

Dean: How are your people doing? We don't ask you often enough about how things are going with you.

Sophia: It's hard, Dean. They're used to my mother's way of doing things, you know, discipline, structure. All I ever was was the train wreck rebel daughter living in her shadow. I think they're afraid of me.

Dean: Have you tried connecting to them? Talking to them?

Sophia: I'm not sure how to start the dialogue, honestly. I feel like they're judging my every move and waiting for the moment to subvert me.

Dean: Show them who you are. Show them your strength, Sophia. One thing I know you are, is a powerful, independent creative thinker.

Sophia: I think they're leery of my involvement with you guys. Castiel doesn't faze them, he's an angel. But my relationships with humans are something they've never explored before. Once we become immortal, we don't really interact with humans anymore. We keep to the shadows and only speak to humans when necessary. I'm the first one to do it. My relationships with you and Sam make them nervous.

Dean: I'm sorry.

Sophia: It's not your fault. They just don't get that you guys aren't like regular humans. You've never really been civilians. Sam never even knew a normal life until he went to Stanford.

Dean: Well, talk to them about it. Even if they don't understand, showing them you care enough to talk to them about it could go a long way. Let them bring up their issues with you and see if you can put it all to rest. I'll meet them if they have any real concerns.

Sophia: You make a really good point.

 _(Dean smiles for a pause. Then, he grabs her hand, squeezing it.)_

Dean: Look at us, hanging out and giving each other advice. It's awesome!

 _(Sophia smiles uncomfortably. She waits a beat before continuing the conversation.)_

Sophia: How's Sam?

 _(Dean looks startled at the question.)_

Dean: Sam? My brother Sam?

Sophia: What other Sams do we know?

Dean: You just haven't asked after him in a while. You avoid him like the plague at the bunker. You shudder at the sound of his name. You don't even like it when I bring him up, and now you're asking me how he is?

Sophia: Well… I just miss him. I miss how close we all used to be. I just wonder if it's all really so broken that we can't fix it. Maybe I just needed time to let myself grieve. I was devastated over Charlie, you know.

Dean: You should talk to him, Sophia. He'd love it if you gave him another chance. I mean it. Think about it, sweetheart. Whatever hoops you need him to jump through, he'll do it. He does love you.

 _(He reaches across the table, holding her hand and squeezing it again. She smiles at him with uncertainty. She keeps a grip on his hand and looks deep into his eyes.)_

 _(Sophia is in the kitchen at the bunker. She is trying to reach a bowl that is too high. Before she can use her magic, Sam reaches up and grabs it for her, handing it to her. Nervous, she avoids eye contact.)_

Sam: You could say thank you…

Sophia: You didn't thank me the night we met.

Sam: Yes, I did!

Sophia: You weren't all that grateful. You told me you had it handled.

Sam: And then you threatened to dump me back where you found me!

Sophia: Because you didn't say thank you!

 _(They both laugh, but get serious quickly. Sophia's awkward demeanor returns.)_

Sophia: Anyway… thank you.

 _(She turns to the counter, pouring herself some cereal. He puts the almond milk on the counter next to her. He stands next to her, leaning against the counter.)_

Sam: I meant what I said in that note I wrote you. I love you, and you mean the world to me, Sophia. I'm gonna do everything I can to fix things with you, as much as they can be fixed. I won't give up.

 _(Sophia is quiet as she finishes fixing herself some cereal. She puts the milk back, the box of cereal back in its place. She picks up the bowl of cereal and looks up at him as she prepares to leave the room.)_

Sophia: Good. Don't give up.

 _(She leaves the room, and he smiles after her. It's the first thing she's said to him in months that has been encouraging.)_

 _(Dean rouses slightly as the door to his room opens, but doesn't open his eyes much. He feels Sophia climb into the bed next to him, sliding her arms around him. He is groggy.)_

Dean: Sophia? What are you doin', honey?

Sophia: I had a nightmare. I didn't want to be alone, Dean.

Dean: It's okay, sugar. Come here.

 _(He pulls her into him, holding him tight to her. He falls back to sleep, not even realizing the opportunity presenting itself to him. Sophia falls asleep, held tightly in Dean's arms.)_

 _(Sophia wakes up before Dean, slipping out of his grasp and leaving the room. Sam sees her leave through his half open door and becomes a little suspicious. He follows her to her room. He knocks softly.)_

Sophia: It's open.

 _(Sam opens the door, waiting for her to invite him further in.)_

Sam: You busy?

Sophia: I'll always have time for you, Sam. Come in, have a seat.

 _(Sam flops down on her bed as she adjusts a few things on her shelf. Sam eyes her back, seeing her muscles through her zip up hoodie. He can't deny it- she still gets him hot.)_

Sam: Is it out of line for me to ask what's going on between you and Dean? I saw you leave his room just now. I know you said it was over between us, but you've been giving me some mixed signals lately… I just want to know if there's any change in where I stand with you. I still meant what I said.

Sophia: Oh. Nothing, Sam. I woke up from a nightmare and didn't want to be alone. Dean and I have really repaired our friendship in the past few months. It's been great; it finally feels like it used to. Better, even.

Sam: Do you think we could ever get back to that point?

Sophia: Maybe.

 _(Sam gets up, reaching for her cheek gently. He holds her close, and she doesn't fight him, tense up, or try to pull away.)_

Sam: You know, if you ever have another nightmare, I could comfort you. I would love to, Sophia… It's the least I could do for you after everything I've done.

Sophia: Sam…

 _(Their lips touch, and Sophia is swept up in his kiss. He holds her tight, savoring the moment, but not pushing her to go any farther. Sophia intensifies the kiss, reaching up for his cheeks. He picks her up, and then puts her down after intensely kissing her. She pulls back, trying to recompose herself.)_

Sam: That was unexpected.

Sophia: I'm sorry. I forgot myself for a moment.

Sam: Do you think you could forget yourself for a little longer next time?

 _(Sophia smiles.)_

Sophia: Sure.

 _(Sophia jumps into his arms, kissing him again. He slams her up against the wall, pinning her hands above her head with one hand, while he runs his other hand along her hips, feeling her through her yoga pants. She jerks her hands free and yanks off his shirt as they fall to her bed. She leans into his ear.)_

Sophia: Sammy.

 _(Sam lays her gently on her back, pulling her zipper to her hoodie down, realizing that she is only wearing a bra underneath.)_

Sam: This is what you were wearing when you climbed into bed with Dean?

Sophia: These are my pajamas, Sam. Dean didn't touch me, okay? We're not like that. Not anymore.

Sam: Maybe we forgot ourselves for a little too long this time.

 _(Sam gets up and leaves without another word. Sophia stares after him, then flops back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.)_

Sophia: What is it with these Winchesters?!

 _(Sophia opens her nightstand drawer, pulling out Castiel's tether. She cuts her hand, letting the blood cover the pendant.)_

Sophia: Castiel, I need you to hold me, baby. I need your arms around me. Please, Cas.

 _(She closes her eyes, and as her blood stops, Castiel slides his arms around her. He puts his tether back in the box in her nightstand and turns her around, gripping her tight. They lay down together.)_

Castiel: Sophia. Are you all right?

Sophia: I needed someone I absolutely trust to be with me right now. I just need to be held.

Castiel: That I can do, Sophia. Always.

 _(He pulls her close to him, holding her tight. She tilts her head up to him, and they kiss. He looks deep in her eyes, which are clouded with tears.)_

Sophia: I'm sorry.

Castiel: What happened, Sophia? Let me help you. Talk to me.

Sophia: I just don't know how to connect with my people. They don't understand my life, Cas.

Castiel: Do you care about guiding them and keeping them on their path to the light?

Sophia: Yes, of course!

Castiel: Then tell them about yours.

 _(Sophia is with a group of young witches. They are gathered around her, listening intently.)_

Molly: Is it okay to like humans?

Sophia: Of course. Some of my closest allies are humans!

Jax: The Winchesters?

Sophia: How do you all know about the Winchesters?

Molly: All of our parents talk about them. Our mothers are attracted to them, and our dads are jealous of them. Is it true that they killed Death?

Sophia: Among other things, yes.

Jax: Are they helpless?

Sophia: Anything but. They've died and come back numerous times.

Molly: Are you sure they're even human?

Sophia: Technically, still humans. They've screwed up a lot, but they're good guys. I wouldn't hang around them if they weren't.

Jax: Is it true you used to date Dean?

Molly: And Sam?

Sophia: Both are true. Dean and I were involved for 6 years. Sam and I were together for almost 2.

Jax: Were together? You guys broke up?

Sophia: Yes, unfortunately.

Molly: What about Castiel? Was he mad that you were with humans?

Sophia: Of course not. He was jealous of Dean, but never mad. He didn't mind me being with Sam, either. I think Sam minded more than he did.

Jax: Why did you break up with them?

Sophia: Well, Dean broke up with me to lead a civilian life for a while. He thought Sam was locked in Lucifer's Cage. Sam and I broke up because he lied to me, and made Castiel lie to me. Although, realistically, I should have foreseen that Sam would lie to me to save his brother. It's what they've always done. This shouldn't have been any different.

 _(Sam is staring after Sophia as she goes to check on Weems. Sully smiles.)_

Sully: You really love her, don't you?

Sam: I do. But she hasn't forgiven me yet.

Sully: I've kept tabs on both of you. And Sophia was such a special girl. She needed me so much.

Sam: What was she like as a little girl, Sully?

 _(Sully wistfully watches Sophia bandage Weems up, as she tries to lighten his mood and make him laugh.)_

Sully: Sophia… Sophia was a real tragedy. She had no one to nurture her or play with her. Her mother wasn't a warm woman.

Sam: Believe me, I know.

Sully: Her father was murdered, and after they burned his body, her mother erased his existence from the house- like he'd never existed. And Sophia- she was an enigma just like her mother, except her feelings were deep. Her mother had learned to control hers at a young age- Sophia never had the discipline to shut them off. She tried, she really did, but never could.

Sam: I know. I think that's the reason Dean and I are still alive. So many times she should have let us die- and she couldn't.

Sully: Sophia was a social outcast. People at school bullied her, even beat her up. It's like they could tell she was a witch. When her mother put her in a witch school, they looked down their nose at her for socializing with humans. She could never connect with anyone around her. But look at her now- she's a warrior.

Sam: She doesn't think she's worth anything, Sully. We've all tried to convince her otherwise, but she doesn't believe it. She needs all the friends she can get. As weird as this sounds, Sully… I think Sophia still needs you.

Sully: I'll have a heart to heart with her.

 _(Flashback to Sophia as a 15 year old. She is at a party with Castiel, who is in a different vessel, a 20 year old boy with bright eyes and dark hair. They make an incredibly picturesque couple, and others notice them. They are partying, drinking, and dancing to "Bad Intentions". Sophia pulls Castiel close, letting her hands slide a little too low on his back. Though he is nervous and a bit awkward, his hands slide low on her back as well. They look at each other. Castiel smiles, but he's still the awkward angel he is in the present.)_

Castiel: Are you having fun?

Sophia: Yes, of course. Are you?

Castiel: I am. You bring me great joy, Sophia. I'm incredibly glad to be here with you.

 _(Sophia smiles, and he leans down to kiss her. She turns around, and leans back against him, letting her hips press up against his. Though Castiel has no idea what he's doing, he manages to fake it. He keeps his hands on Sophia's hips, holding her close to him. She opens her eyes, seeing Sully looking at her from across the room. No one else can see him, not even Castiel. She snaps out of the moment, turning around.)_

Sophia: I have to pee. I'll be right back.

Castiel: Again? You just went.

Sophia: What can I say? I broke the seal.

 _(Sophia kisses him. She walks to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turns around, seeing Sully behind her. She smiles. So does he.)_

Sully: You look happy.

Sophia: I love him, Sully.

Sully: He cares for you a lot, Sophia. But you can't trust him.

Sophia: Sully, it's okay. He's safe. I feel safe with him.

Sully: Don't. He's going to be the death of you, Sophia. I don't want you to get hurt.

Sophia: He won't hurt me. He wouldn't.

Sully: I can't stand by and let you do this.

Sophia: Then maybe I'm finally ready for you to go.

 _(Castiel is knocking on the door.)_

Castiel _(outside)_ : Sophia? Are you all right?

Sully: Please be careful, Sophia. Please. You may not see it now, but he's dangerous.

Sophia: Bye, Sully. I'll miss you. I love you.

 _(Sophia hugs Sully goodbye. They are both tearing up, but Sophia wipes hers away. Castiel is still knocking on the door. Sophia turns to open it, but then looks back at Sully. He's already gone. She opens the door to Castiel. She pulls him into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.)_

Castiel: Who were you talking to?

Sophia: No one. Just my imagination, Castiel.

 _(Sophia reaches up, kissing Castiel. They begin making out, and he lifts her onto the bathroom sink. She reaches up for his cheeks, and they continue sucking face.)_

 _(Sully comes into Sophia's room and shuts the door. She jumps up.)_

Sophia: Sully! You're still here!

Sully: I thought you and I should talk, Sophia. Is it true, what everyone's saying? The Darkness is free?

Sophia: Yes.

Sully: So then… that thing you told me about… It's going to happen?

Sophia: Probably.

Sully: How are you this cavalier about this, Sophia? You were terrified of this back then.

Sophia: I've already faced all my deepest fears. What's the worst thing that could happen? I die? Please. I'm okay with it.

Sully: How?!

Sophia: You know about that thing I told you with my aunt? About the brothers?

Sully: Yeah, I remember. Why?

 _(Sophia looks at him intently to make him understand that Sam and Dean are the brothers her aunt was talking about. It clicks for him, and his eyes pop open.)_

Sully: So it really isn't a coincidence that you and Sam were both my kids.

Sophia: I don't think so. They have no idea what's going to happen, and I don't want them to. They're too involved as it is.

Sully: Well, I'll say. They started it! Do they know that it could be your death sentence?

Sophia: No. I don't want them to know. The guilt will kill them both. They can't know.

Sully: They should know that you sacrificed yourself for them long before you ever knew them, Sophia. They should know why you died, if you die.

Sophia: Castiel will tell them.

Sully: Castiel? I thought your mother killed him. Isn't that why you called me back when you were 16?

Sophia: He's very much alive. We've been back together seven years now, on and off, give or take.

Sully: I had no idea Castiel was still alive. We don't hear much about angels.

Sophia: He pulled Dean out of Hell… because of me.

Sully: So he's Number 3, then?

Sophia: Yup. Always was.

 _(The morning after Valentine's Day, Dean walks in on Sam and Sophia sitting awkwardly in the kitchen, individually on their laptops. There is a tense, awkward silence.)_

Sam: Morning.

Dean: Morning.

 _(Sophia slides her foot across the floor under the table to caress Sam's ankle. He shifts uncomfortably, moving his foot away from her. She looks up at him, confused.)_

 _(Sam and Sophia are in the motel room while Dean is trying to hook up with someone at the bar. Sophia is being seductive and mischievous. She rubs Sam's shoulders, but he tries to brush her off.)_

Sophia: Whaddya say we close the blinds and try to relive our Valentine's Day, baby?

Sam: I really have a lot of work to do.

 _(Sophia climbs into his lap, caressing his face, hot for him. He is fighting it, trying to avoid intimacy with her.)_

Sophia: Come on, baby. It happens to everyone, okay? I'm not upset. It's okay. Look at me.

 _(Sam avoids her gaze, trying to brush her off kindly.)_

Sam: Seriously, I have a lot of reading to do, okay?

Sophia: Sam… We can talk about this. It happens to everyone, okay? Hey. Baby. Baby? Sam.

 _(Sam is so uncomfortable that Sophia slides off of his lap, retreating. She puts her hands up in surrender.)_

Sam: I'm sorry. There's just so much work to do, okay?

Sophia: Okay…

 _(Sophia stares up at the ceiling for moment. Then she gets up, grabbing her jacket.)_

Sam: Where you going?

Sophia: I'll just go see if Dean wants some company at the bar. Wouldn't want to disrupt all your "reading".

 _(Sam looks hurt as she walks out.)_

 _(A few hours later, Dean comes back in, and Sam looks up at him.)_

Sam: Sophia still at the bar?

Dean: What?

Sam: Sophia. You leave her at the bar?

Dean: Sophia wasn't with me at the bar, Sam.

Sam: Must have stepped out for a walk, then.

 _(Sam looks up as Sophia walks into the motel room. Dean is out.)_

Sophia: Hey.

Sam: Where'd you go instead of the bar?

Sophia: Just had to walk off that brutal rejection. I'm not used to hearing no when I offer up sex, Sam. You've never said no.

Sam: I'm sorry. I just… I feel ashamed. Embarrassed. I should have been able to finish you off on Valentine's Day of all days.

Sophia: It wasn't you, okay? Let me tell you something about me, Sam.

 _(She climbs into his lap, kissing his cheeks, his lips, his whole face. She kisses his mouth with passion and lust. She runs her hands over his cheeks, running her fingers through his hair, down his chest.)_

Sam: What?

Sophia: There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you, Sammy. I am so hot for you that sometimes I can't even contain myself. There is not a moment that I don't look at you and want every inch of this body. Sammy, baby, I want you so bad all the time. Sammy, I love you. I really do. I tried to let go of us, but I wasn't ready. We weren't supposed to call it quits a few months ago, we were meant to rebuild into something stronger. We've always done that, Sam. Ever since we've known each other. We love each other, baby. Having an off night doesn't change that. I know it was Valentine's Day, but we can get past it. We always do. It's nothing you did or didn't do. You were and are amazing every time. I've always wondered if there was a reason you and I always got along so well, if maybe your dad was right along- that it was always supposed to be us instead of Dean and me. When I look at you, my pulse starts to pound, and I've realized- I could spend the night just laying in bed with my head on your shoulder, and it would still be one of the best nights of my life.

 _(Sam, incredibly turned on, grabs Sophia's neck, slamming her back against the desk. He unbuckles her belt and begins kissing her neck, biting gently. Sophia moans his name into his ear, and this time, he finishes her like fireworks. Outside, Dean is about to enter the room, but then thinks better of it when he hears Sophia from inside. He walks away, smiling.)_

Sam: Sophia, I love you so much. Thank you so much. I didn't realize how much I needed to hear that until I did.

Sophia: Baby-

 _(Sophia's wail signals her climax, and Sam follows not long after. He holds her close after, kissing her and enjoying the intimacy.)_

 _(Sophia is sitting at the bar, and Dean sits next to her.)_

Dean: So, why is my brother asking me if we bar hop together?

Sophia: I guess he's trying to hide his embarrassment by focusing on a nonexistent issue.

Dean: Say what?

Sophia: Something embarrassing happened, and he's making up some other issue to focus on so he can pretend the embarrassing one doesn't exist.

Dean: Do I even want to know what happened?

Sophia: Let's just say that it wasn't very amorous.

Dean: He forgot Valentine's Day?!

Sophia: No… More like he didn't… Well…

Dean: Come on, Sophia, I'm involved now. What happened?

Sophia: We didn't… Uh… Well, neither of us did…

Dean: Neither of you what?

Sophia: Neither of us finished, Dean, okay?! He's embarrassed, I'm embarrassed, but it's no one's fault.

 _(Dean is flabbergasted.)_

Dean: Well, I mean, you I can understand. He did betray you pretty recently. But Sammy? Really?!

Sophia: Please don't say anything to him. He's embarrassed enough.

Dean: I won't.


End file.
